


Filth Drabbles: Dishonored

by BARALAIKA



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cesspit wallowing, Filthy, M/M, Prison, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, generally awful things, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Assorted prompted drabbles of heavy filth/scat from Tumblr.





	1. Coldridge Prison

_**Anonymous** asked:_  
_the prison was one of my fave stages in dishonored, I'm sure between periodic water torture being the closest thing to bathing & the shitty food he wasn't the cleanest dude there. after breaking out he'd probably be a lot more happy when he's filthiest due to being a proper, Royal Protector most of his life. ( I remember when I played the game I kept getting distracted and detected when I caught a guard casually taking a piss, couldn't help but think corvo was the same :0 )  
  
_

God, all of those horrible, meat-headed prison guards with a bone to pick with anybody smaller than them! They were truly horrible to him, but something in him enjoyed it… as long as it meant he was having his ass reamed by beefy cock. It didn’t matter to him if it was diseased, as long as it was _in_ him.   
  
He was their favourite toilet slut, too. Why waste good piss on a bucket when there was the slutty Royal Protector’s pretty mouth to purposefully miss? They kept him reeking of them and if he was a good little cunt, he could drink from the source. Being ‘good’ could be many things; they liked to make him hold his shit for days (made all the harder by their efforts to upset his guts with festering meals), but when they were impatient and eager for a laugh and a spunk, they’d just beat him and seed him while he bled.  
  
If Corvo wasn’t such a dirty fuck, prison probably would have broken him completely. He wasn’t squeamish, had a taste for piss and the stuffy scent of bodies never bothered him; if anything, it reacquainted himself with his love of his stinking body. Free of courtly obligations, he could wallow in his own filth again. A guy taking a piss will always distract him, though. There’s something about the sound that flips something in his mind that has his mouth opening obediently, his cock stiffening and his asshole twitching.  
  
Dream job: public urinal, sucking cock and drinking piss all day without a care in the world…  
  


 


	2. The Cesspit

Daud had plans for Corvo.

The Whalers bound his arms behind his back and threw him down into the cesspit beneath the Chamber of Commerce, as a special welcome. The soil came up to the tops of Corvo’s thighs and he could barely breathe for the stench; half-flooded, the slop he waded in had been accumulating since the District had been abandoned and was thick, meaty and utterly disgusting.

Several drops were built into the pit for various floors and intermittently, the echoing rattle of a Whaler’s fart would yank Corvo from his thoughts and moments later, a fresh, hot load of shit would slap into the sludgy pool or if he was unlucky, catch his body.

When it came to piss, however, they would peer down into the dimly-lit hole and aim their stream at the fallen Lord Protector; Corvo waded towards it, head back, mouth open, and tried his best to gulp down as much as he could just in order to slake his thirst.

Worst of all, he had to hold his own waste. They’d stripped him only down to his formerly finely-pressed pants and left him in those and while he had no problem wetting them and letting the cloth grow swampy with his piss, it took until he absolutely could not stand it any more to soil himself. As Corvo grunted his greasy shit into the seat of his only garment left, it smeared itself across his crack and mashed its way down towards his balls and crept to his thighs. The sheer weight bulged the back of the cloth and started to sag into the toilet slurry and Corvo groaned in frustration as it started to cool.

All he wanted was to sink his prick into the mess, but his pants dulled the sensation. He was left, frustrated and aroused, with no way to pleasure himself and all there was left to do was wait for Daud’s mercy.


	3. Presented

_**Anonymous** asked:_

_what does daud do after corvos been in the cesspit for a while? :3c poor royal protector, covered in waste both his own and from the whalers, broken and horny, absolutely desperate to get off_

 

They use him, of course!  
  
Daud knew just how he’d be– panting and stinking, staggering down the tiled hall on half-numb legs as he shed some of his vulgar coating. Waste dropped from him the whole way to the dormitories in a noxious trail that made them stink for weeks afterwards, though the man himself was even worse. Several days in the cesspit had left Corvo so imbued with filth that he’d forgotten what it was like to have a clean mouth or clean _anything_ , for that matter. Even through their masks, the Whalers less inclined to such depravity were retching as he passed, but it only made Corvo’s cock twitch.  
  
He was presented to Daud in the dormitory. His lidded eyes were hungry for abuse, lips parted and gasping for fresh air as he was inspected. The saggy seat of his pants elicited a chuckle from his captor as the sight of the hefty load of shit he’d messed himself with on the first day had been joined by more and hung low enough to flaunt the crack of his ass, smeared with shit. At the front, his prick had been hard for what felt like years, dribbling precum to re-wet the patch of dried cock-slime that he’d periodically mussed.  
  
With a sneer, Daud took the sodden cloth of the sides of Corvo’s pants in a solid grasp and yanked them down, _hard,_ and watched as his cock bounced free and his shit slapped to the floor; the extent of Corvo’s messiness was shown to the group of Whalers, who palmed their cocks and laughed at the sight of tanned skin painted brown and body hair matted with filth. They laughed harder when his prick jumped and dripped a heavy drop of pre that joined the uneven splatter of clumps of fecal matter coming dislodged from his skin striking the ground.  
  
It takes a strong stomach to fuck something like that, but the Whalers didn’t have their rotten reputation for nothing.  
  
Corvo sunk down to his knees, head back and mouth open without needing to be told.


End file.
